This patent document relates to memory circuits or devices and their applications in electronic devices or systems.
Recently, as electronic devices or appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, there is a demand for electronic devices capable of storing information in various electronic appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and so on and research and development for such electronic devices have been conducted. Examples of such electronic devices can store data using a characteristic switched between different resistance states according to an applied voltage or current, and can be implemented in various configurations, for example, an RRAM (resistive random access memory), a PRAM (phase change random access memory), an FRAM (ferroelectric random access memory), an MRAM (magnetic random access memory), an E-fuse, etc.